Naruto Chapter 699700: The NaruSaku Version
by IloveBrittney1994
Summary: I haven't ever wrote my own story before, but I decided to rewrite chapters 699 and 700 so I can give Naruto and Sakura the ending they deserve and let Naruto get his girl.
1. Yin and Yang(Naruto and Sasuke)

"Character's talking"

'_Character's thoughts'_

**_Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura_**

This is going to be my first time writing anything, and this is a Naruto story I wrote about Chapters 699/700. It's my own version of how I believe these chapters should have went. As a NaruSaku fan, I believe that Naruto and Sakura didn't get the ending they truly deserved, so I'll try to give it to them.

Naruto 699 Chapter 1- Yin and Yang( Naruto and Sasuke)

The 4th Great Ninja War finally came to an end, and the Shinobi World's two most powerful ninja layed there on the rocky surface where they both battled once before, The Valley of The End. Both Naruto and Sasuke were heavily exhausted and was suffering intense blood loss due to the fact that they cost each other an arm, yet Naruto was still his cheerful self just smiling brightly as he watched the sun and Sasuke couldn't help but smile silently to himself as he glanced over at Naruto.

Sasuke honestly just couldn't get it. Sasuke couldn't get why Naruto was always so happy even when his surroundings is so dark. He couldn't get how Naruto never, ever gives up on anything that he puts his mind to, but most importantly, Sasuke couldn't even begin to fathom why Naruto never gave up on him. If Sasuke would have put himself into Naruto's shoes, he probably would have given up on Naruto a long time ago. Yet, here he is, in a position he would have never thought he would have been in, laying down next to Naruto with his left arm completely ripped from his body.

Naruto was always known as the dobe( dead last) in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke had always been the regarded the top ninja of his class while Naruto was always the one with the lowest score in everything. So naturally it genuinely had Sasuke amazed that Naruto came this far... far enough and powerful enough that Sasuke would be laying in the dirt on the verge of death. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto because surprisingly Sasuke had some questions and even words that he had been holding in for so long, that he couldn't keep it contained anymore.

Sasuke focused his slate gray eyes back to Naruto and watched him for a couple more seconds before he decided to break the peaceful silence between them. "...Naruto..."

Naruto turned his head calmly to look back at Sasuke. A smile was still plastered on his face as if he was extremely excited about something. Sasuke couldn't figure out what Naruto was so happy about, but Sasuke took the fact that Naruto had turned his head in his direction as a sign to continue voicing his thoughts.

"... Naruto, I don't get it..." Naruto raised his eyebrow in utter confusion, he could only lift one because his other eyes was swollen shut. Naruto honestly didn't know what Sasuke was talking about.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You don't get what?" Sasuke stood silent for a couple of seconds before starting to speak again.

"... I don't get what I have ever done, besides putting you and Sakura in pain, to deserve you never giving up on me and even rescuing me... what have I done to ever deserve so much of your energy, blood, sweat, and even tears?" Naruto glared at Sasuke with his deep, blue eyes and he started to chuckle softly, but just enough so Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke started to feel a little insulted because he thought that Naruto was mocking him. Sasuke's eye brows furrowed intensly. "What the hell are you laughing at dobe? I asked you a question." Naruto continued to chuckle, before he finally let Sasuke in on the joke.

"Teme, you don't get it do you? You don't get me do you? Don't you know that I'm Naruto Uzumaki and that I never, under any circumstance ever give up?! I don't go back on my word and I said I was going to bring you back to the village and that's what I was going to do..." Naruto's words came to a pause as Sasuke was looking at Naruto while Naruto's eyes was focused on the birds flying over him.

Naruto then finally turned his head and met Sasuke's eyes and finished his paused sentence. "... But most of all, it's because you're my brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's reasons. Sasuke was at a loss for words, for once in so long, after his parents died, he felt this feeling of a true brotherly bond that Naruto was giving off to him. Sasuke finally smiled back at Naruto and focused his eyes at the same sight that Naruto was focusing on earlier. Sasuke watched a baby bird soar peacefully through the sky with its family, and Sasuke could fully understand how that baby bird felt. No loneliness, and the feeling of being wanted without having to worry about any sort of betrayal.

Naruto on the other hand, was feeling very proud of himself, he kept the Promise of a Lifetime to Sakura, and he brought his brother back to what he's supposed to be, A Leaf Village Ninja. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed that Sasuke's arm was bleeding more than his own arm was and Naruto decided to tease Sasuke about it.

"I told you, I would finally kick your ass Teme." Sasuke couldn't help but be interested in Naruto's words because it was times like these that he loved the most when it came to him and Naruto.

"Haha, what are you talking about Dobe, I had you about to shit your pants earlier." Naruto was shocked at Sasuke's instant comeback, but Naruto being Naruto, didn't back down and shot back.

"What?! Look at your arm! You have got to be losing twice the amount of blood that I'm losing, and that proves that my Rasengan is ten times stronger than your little Chidori!" Sasuke processed Naruto's words and couldn't help but smile and look back at the sky and he decided to give Naruto the praise that he rightfully deserves.

" Yeah, you're right Naruto, I have to admit that you have came a long way and I honestly believe that you even rival me when it comes to strength." Naruto honestly wanted to let a few tears out, but he refused to let Sasuke see him like that so he masked it and started to talk even more shit.

"The same level as you?! I'm way stronger than you! And I'll prove it by kicking your ass all over this battlefield again!" Sasuke honestly couldn't argue with that, and since Naruto was this confident even after they lost both their arms, and so much blood, truly shows the type of extraordinary person that Naruto Uzumaki is. Naruto had truly won, physically, they were evenly matched. But when it came to mind and spirit, Naruto had Sasuke heavily outclassed.

"... Haha, yeah Naruto whatever you say." Was all Sasuke could say. Sasuke knew to himself that he lost and even though he had to much pride to outright say it to Naruto, he had a feeling Naruto already knew that he had won the fight.

Just as the two ninja started to get unconscious due to all the blood they had lost, they noticed a portal starting to form before them. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes both shot back open as if they were rejuvenated and they watched the portal keenly to see what was going to come out of it. Naruto tried to reach for his kunai, but calmed down when he realized that it was Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi was the first to eye them down and his eye narrowed at the sight of both Naruto and Sasuke's missing arms, he was at least relieved that he knows that they finished fighting and didn't kill each other. Sakura on the other hand, didn't look at it like that. Sakura looked at both Naruto and Sasuke's missing arms and to say that she was shocked was a heavy understatement. She didn't blink not one time at the sight of her teammate's condition.

Naruto was the first to see them and as usual, Naruto spoke first. " Hey Sakura-Chan, Kakashi Sensei!" Kakashi looked over at Naruto and his guess was right, he knew nothing could break Naruto's cheerful spirit and he had truly come to start achieving what he had set out to achieve.

Sasuke was second to speak, because he was ashamed and he couldn't bare to even look at his teammates, it was like a cat caught his tongue. "... Sakura... Kakashi..." was the only words he could get out. Naruto and Sasuke's greetings shook Sakura out of her trance and she started to slowly walk over to the both of the boys.

Sakura kneeled in a position in where she was in the middle of them both and her eyes focused to Sasuke first and she saw his arm, but even with all the injuries that Sasuke possessed, all she was able to do was narrow her eyes at his sight. Then she proceeded to turn her head to Naruto and as she watched Naruto smiling at her, with his bright smile as usual, his eye swollen shut, and his missing arm and injures, tears couldn't help but burst from her eyes.

Naruto's smile slowly faded, he wondered why even when Sasuke was right there, why she wasn't smiling, why instead she was still crying. Naruto hated to see Sakura cry. " Why are you crying Sakura-Chan? Why..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he soon fell unconscious. Sakura continued to look at Naruto with tears streaming down her eyes as she proceeded to put each of her hands to their lost arms and she let her Medic- Nin prowess be shown. Sakura didn't take her eyes off of Naruto, while Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Sakura. Sasuke was filled with shame and he decided to do something new, he decided to apologize.

"... Sakura." Sakura's gaze broke at the sound of Sasuke's voice and she looked at Sasuke with a confused glare.

"Hm? What is it Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke couldn't get the words right in his head, he didn't want to say anything in a wrong way and mess up their bond anymore than how he messed it up.

" Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes widened a bit because she was completely taken aback, she had never once heard the words sorry come from Sasuke's lips, especially when it came to her. Sakura shifted her eyes to both their arms and Kakashi looked on as well.

"It's alright Sasuke-Kun." Sakura couldn't say anything else to him, she didn't trust Sasuke, she was completely disgusted with Sasuke. Sakura's eyes then shifted back to Sasuke's eyes and she continued to speak.

"I honestly accept your apology, but I don't trust you Sasuke-Kun, I didn't forget all those times you tried to kill me and all those times you put me down and embarrassed me, but that genjutsu you just tried to put me through was the last straw." Sasuke's eyes widened, he never thought in a million years that Sakura would ever talk to him like that, but it showed him that not only had Naruto changed, but so had Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but smile inwardly at Sakura's tremendous growth.

"You really grew up, didn't you Sakura? Well its about time that you did, and also you have a powerful right hook." Sakura listened to Sasuke's words and she looked at Sasuke with wide, shocked eyes and she finally got what she wanted out of Sasuke and that was his acknowledgment.

"Thanks, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said as she continued to heal both their arms and wounds. Kakashi smiled as he watched his students and how much they truly changed, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and Kakashi met his gaze.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-...Sensei." Kakashi like Sakura was also taken aback, because Sasuke had never called him Kakashi- Sensei. As Kakashi's shocked state passed, Kakashi smiled at Sasuke and he smiled.

"It's okay Sasuke, as long as you're alright, that's what matters to me." Sasuke smiled back at Kakashi before laying his head back down and examining the teammates he chose to abandon for power. The power ended up taking him nowhere, and in the end it's the same teammates that he abandoned that is here to keep him alive, that cares about him regardless of what he put them through.

Sakura stopped healing them as an indicator that she is finished healing them, and her eyes focused right back to the unconscious Naruto and her eyes went to a sad manner. _' Thank you, Naruto.'_

"Okay, Sasuke-Kun you should be able to stand on your own now." Sasuke tested out Sakura's words to see if it was true as Sakura began to help him up from the floor. The portal was still there and Kakashi walked over to Naruto and began to lift him up off the floor and hoisted him onto his back as all of Team 7 went back through the portal back to the battlefield.

As they made it back to the battlefield, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke examined the battlefield and saw that everybody was still in their cocoon. Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, can you get them out of this?" Kakashi nodded to show that he was saying no.

"No Sakura, dispelling this Tsukuyomi would be beyond what my Sharingan can do." After hearing Kakashi's unfortunate plea, Sasuke stepped forward.

"But I can, step back please so I can dispel it." Sakura and Kakashi did as they was told and stepped back ad they watched Sasuke dispel the genjutsu. The portals closed and they watched as the cocoons slowly started to unravel. Naruto started to gain consciousness as everyone started to wake up from their dreams. Naruto started to smile as he watched everyone start to come out of their cocoons.

Yamato, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Sai, Choji, all of the Leaf Village Ninja started to rise from their cocoons and they all looked extremely happy to finally be able to see the sun again. The death of their loved ones didn't enter into their mind as they began to take in the light of another chance at life as a Shinobi. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 stood by and watched as all the teams reunited and Naruto couldn't help but get sentimental.

"Awhhh! This is so sweet!" Naruto exclaimed and then Sakura looked at him and smiled inwardly to herself knowing that Naruto was okay before walking over to him and giving him a sharp blow to his head.

"Owww! Sakura-Chan! What was that for?" Sakura-Chan giggled to herself so Naruto couldn't see and then she changed her face to a much scarier face and looked at him.

"What are you? A pansy or The future Hokage?!" Naruto looked at Sakura with a small blush on his face, and then he balled his fist up and started pumping it in the air.

"The future Hokage! You already know that Sakura-Chan!" Sakura blushed a little bit at Naruto's confidence and then she turned away from him so he couldn't see it.

All of the Kages started to call everybody together so they can wish all the ones that died during the war to be able to go to Heaven and to always look down on them. All of the ninja from all five nations gathered around and listened to Tsunade's speech. Then as they finished the ceremony, all of the five Kage said the perfect words to make all of the ninja feel relieved.

" THE GREAT NINJA WAR HAS COME TO AN END!"


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

"Characters talking"

_'Characters thoughts'_

**Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura**

I thank ya'll for the reviews on the last chapter, The last chapter as you know was about Naruto and Sasuke settling their differences, acknowledging each other as brothers etc. This chapter will be about Sakura and Sasuke having a talk and then going their separate ways. I updated it, I felt like it would be too fast for Sasuke to accept Sakura as a sister, so I changed the ending a little bit.

Chapter 2- Sasuke and Sakura

Two of the Shinobi world's best Medic-Nin blessed the Konoha hospital with their presence. Sakura Haruno and her former teacher Tsunade walked through the halls of the hospital towards the surgery room so they can begin making the artificial arms for both Naruto and Sasuke, but truth be told, Tsunade didn't even have to be there because even the Legendary Sannin knew that Sakura had surpassed her.

As both of the women walked through the halls, Tsunade stole a quick glance over at Sakura and noticed the determined look full of intensity plastered on Sakura's face. It reminded her of when she was around Sakura's age and how much determination, will and intensity she carried around. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her student and how fast she grew up and she also noticed some other changes in Sakura as well that even Sakura might not be aware of.

Both Sakura and Tsunade arrived at the surgery room where all the supplies that was needed for the artificial arms was already laid out for them. Sakura walked in after Tsunade and brushed her pink bangs from over her eyes as she proceeded to put her hair in a ponytail. Green eyes filled with intensity because she wanted these arms to be finished immediately, however she knew that patience always comes with better results than trying to rush things. Never the less Sakura decided to ask the question anyways.

"Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade looked over to Sakura with her earth tone brown eyes, while she continued walking over to the nearby sink so she can start to wash her hands.

"Hm? What is it Sakura?" Sakura didn't take her eyes off the materials, she never met Tsunade's eyes. Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes just grew more in intensity as she thought of her teammates, especially Naruto, she remembered how he laid there on the ground, armless and full of injuries. She couldn't help but blame herself for this happening. He did it for Sakura because he loves her and she knows it.

"How long do you think this procedure for Naruto and Sasuke-Kun's arms will take?" Tsunade was the type of woman who hated when people tries to rush her, but Tsunade's reaction was a little different this time for her student.

"... It honestly depends Sakura, it depends on how bad their arms got mutilated from their body, a lot of factors really factor in when it comes to how long this procedure will take, so I can't give you an direct answer." Sakura was a little disappointed in Tsunade's answer and Tsunade could see it on her face. She could see the guilt ridden all over her. She could see how Sakura was blaming herself for all that happened with Naruto and Sasuke. But Tsunade had a feeling that Sakura was feeling this way because of a certain blonde haired, hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja. Tsunade decided to try to make Sakura feel better.

"... That Naruto sure is amazing isn't he?" Upon hearing these words, Sakura's attention focused to Tsunade finally and Sakura smiled a little when she heard Naruto's name.

"Yeah he is Lady Tsunade, he has to be, he is the Future Hokage after all." Tsunade was shocked at Sakura's unwavering confidence in Naruto, but she could also see that Sakura wasn't admitting something as well. Sakura's head suddenly went down as anyone could tell that the feeling of guilt ran through Sakura again. However, it was as if Tsunade could read Sakura's mind.

"Sakura, if Naruto could lose his arm for you again, he would..." Tsunade trailed off as if she was collecting a memory. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Tsunade, wondering why she was saying all of these things to her all of a sudden, they all kept taking Sakura by surprise.

"Why do you say that Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade smiled at Sakura's question as she continued constructing the arms and she looked at Sakura's confused look and her smile grew even wider in a way that not even Shizune seen before.

"That is something you would have to figure out for yourself Sakura. Don't let a once in any lifetime opportunity slip you by, please don't." Tsunade instantly thought of Jairaya and how she rejected him so many times, just to regret it later when she realized he just wasn't coming back. She didn't want Sakura to make the same mistake, she wanted Sakura to do better than her.

Sakura on the other hand was just plain confused, she felt as if Tsunade was talking in riddles. She couldn't understand a thing Tsunade was talking about, she wondered if Tsunade maybe drank to much Sake before coming to the hospital with her. Sakura constantly tried to make sense of her words, but she couldn't. Just then she heard a very familiar voice out of the window in which made her smile. She heard the very loud Naruto Uzumaki out the hospital window as usual arguing with Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help but shake her head as she walked over to the window. She watched as Kakashi stood there smiling nervously as Naruto had his fist balled up yelling at Sasuke and Sasuke stood there with his back turned ignoring him. Sakura felt nostalgia as it reminded her of back in the days with Team 7. Tsunade watched as Sakura looked out the window and went over to Sakura and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura gasped at Tsunade's touch and looked back at her.

"Sakura, you can go... I'll finish the arms." Sakura didn't want Tsunade to take this on by herself, it was her teammates after all. Sakura being Sakura, being her usual caring self wanted to make sure if Tsunade would truly be alright doing it on her own.

"Are you sure Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade smiled in a way of approval as she saw Sakura's emerald eyes look similar to a little child in a candy or toy store.

"You have business to take care of anyways Sakura, don't mess it up either." There Tsunade went again with the riddles. Sakura just couldn't wrap her head around with what Tsunade was trying to get at. Sakura honestly wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

"Okay.. Thank you Lady Tsunade, I owe you one." Sakura looked over to Lady Tsunade as she got back to work on the arms, Sakura knew that was Tsunade's way of saying "you're welcome" to her. So with that, Sakura exited the surgery room and made her way downstairs to her team.

"Damn it! You're still an ignorant prick as usual, Teme!" Sasuke was amused at Naruto's fury. All this was doing was making Naruto mad. Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to take Sakura on a date at least, as much as this hurt Naruto.. Naruto wanted to do what could make Sakura happy, or at least what he THOUGHT might make Sakura happy.

"Hmph, isn't that supposed to be your job Dobe?" Sasuke looked back slightly as Naruto's expression changed, with his face all red from Sasuke's retort. Naruto wanted Sakura to be his, but he wanted Sakura's happiness even more, even if it meant that it wasn't with him.

Just then Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi saw as the pink haired beauty made her way outside. Naruto watched as she walked over to them, and Naruto assumed that she wanted alone time with Sasuke so Naruto told Kakashi to step back along with him so they could talk. Kakashi was watching Naruto keenly, and so had Tsunade from up in the window.

Sakura wondered why Naruto stepped back. Sakura's eyes didn't leave Naruto as she noticed him trying to look everywhere but where they was, and she wondered why. Sasuke was looking at Naruto as well, and then his gaze focused over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." This broke Sakura from her trance and her eyes locked with Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke tried hard to form a smile as he was talking to Sakura.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun, how are you coming along?" Sasuke looked over at his missing arm with a smiling face as if he's telling Sakura, "you tell me."

Sakura didn't know that Sasuke had a sense of humor and she chuckled a little bit at the first joke that she saw Sasuke do. Not because it was funny, but because she wanted him to be like that more often towards everybody.

"You don't have to worry about your arm, Lady Tsunade is currently in the hospital making you and Naruto's new arms, so pretty soon you should be back to normal." Sasuke looked at Sakura for a little bit and he smiled at her and her words. He really regretted how bad he treated her over the years.

"Thank you Sakura." Sakura nodded her head, approving Sasuke's words. Sakura was happy that Sasuke came back, but she was really happy that Sasuke came back for Naruto.

"So, I guess you will be leaving soon, right Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke shook his head saying no to Sakura.

"No, not yet, me and my team has to get their punishment first, I have to be on my way over there right now anyways, you want to walk with me over there?" Sakura was a little shocked at this, but she was also very hesitant. She honestly didn't want to go with him, but she decided that she could be nice and give him company. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Sure Sasuke-Kun, let's go." Naruto couldn't hear what they was saying, but he could see Sakura smiling, and what was worse he thought Sasuke was actually reciprocating Sakura's 'feelings.' Sakura and Sasuke started to walk in the opposite direction of where Naruto and Kakashi was.

Naruto looked on and his face took on a very sad look with a smile that masked all the pain he was feeling as he watched them walk off and then Naruto turned around and started walking away as he saw Sakura smile. Kakashi with great reflexes put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and stopped him from walking.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto's face was down cast before he slowly lifted his neck to look at Kakashi and he put on his smile that always masked his feelings. Naruto would never give up on Sakura no matter what, but he didn't want to come in between her happiness.

"Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan is happy now, and that's what I always wanted... even if it isn't with me." Kakashi could tell that Naruto was lying and he removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and he watched as Naruto walked solemnly with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi then looked at Tsunade in the window, right before he poofed away.

Sakura turned her neck a little and she saw as Naruto was walking away sadly, she had never seen him like that before and she wondered what was wrong with him. Sakura felt her mood drop tremendously at the sight of Naruto walking away like that. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then he looked back at Naruto, then he decided to ask Sakura the golden question.

"Sakura, why do you love me?" Sakura froze in her tracks at Sasuke's forward question. She never put thought into it. She never had a answer to it, she just always thought it never needed a reason. Sakura couldn't answer Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's silence and he proved his point. "My point exactly Sakura, you never loved me , you never had a reason to love me, I did nothing to ever deserve your love." Sakura continued listening to him as she started to come to an epiphany. She realized that Sasuke is right.

"I never loved you either..." Sasuke's words trailed off as he watched her reaction, he couldn't see any hurt in her expression at all. Sasuke decided to continue talking as he could still see Naruto walking down the opposite side of the village.

"You need someone who loves you for you, someone you wants to be with you and who will do anything for you, someone like..." Sakura looked at Sasuke with her eyes wide open in anticipation for him to finish the sentence. Sasuke looked to the ground and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Someone like Naruto..." Sakura blushed a bit at Sasuke's words but she was also shocked, she didn't understand why. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smiled inwardly to himself at Sakura's reaction. He was doing this for the both them, and even he knew that this is what's best for the both of them.

"Sakura, I can't say that I was ever that close to you, but I do regret everything I put you through. I feel like now, I can call you my associate." Sakura processed Sasuke's words and realized that it was perfectly fine, she didn't want anything more.

"Haha, that's all I ever wanted out of you Sasuke-Kun. Maybe soon you could actually call me your friend." Sasuke smiled as he looked down to the ground and then he looked back into Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah eventually, Sakura. So this is my stop... see you soon Sakura."

"Good luck, Sasuke-Kun and make sure to stay out of trouble." Sasuke looked at Sakura with a reassuring smile.

Both Sasuke and Sakura went their separate ways, because Sakura realized that her and Sasuke was never meant to be together. She felt relieved at the epiphany that Sasuke made her realize, but she also had a certain blonde haired ninja to take care of as well.

Okay this was chapter 2, tell me if you liked it. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow!


	3. Sasuke X Karin

"Characters talking"

_'Characters thoughts'_

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura **

I know ya'll is expecting NaruSaku right away, before I let Naruto and Sakura get together, I have to tie up the other loose ends first. Like Naruto letting Hinata know he loves Sakura. Sakura realizing she never loved Sasuke. Letting Hinata find somebody who she can actually be with. I want to tie up all the loose ends first so NaruSaku can actually be together. In the last chapter, that's when Naruto and Sakura gets together and I will make that chapter even longer than the rest of them. So I hope ya'll could have patience with me. I will try to make it worth it in the end. So in this chapter, Sasuke and Karin will get their punishment and since I like SasuKarin as a pairing, I will make them get together.

Chapter 3- Sasuke X Karin

Sasuke walked into the huge building and he left the soothing sunlight of the Leaf Village behind and he entered into the chilling darkness of the hallway in which lead to the office where the Kage was waiting for them, every Kage except for Tsunade because she was still working on the arms for Naruto and Sasuke. The hallway had a very creepy demeanor in which it even sent chills down the Uchiha's spine. The walls was gray so it could give the place a depressing feel and it was lined up with torches on the wall that didn't really do any justice because the hallway was engulfed in darkness.

As Sasuke continued walking slowly through the hallway being wary for a trap of some sort, he heard the soft sobbing of of a familiar person, someone who was felt was very dear to him. He followed the sound of the sobs and he felt himself getting closer to the person, he wanted to make sure it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him since he was kind of being more alert. Sasuke was now able to make out the shadow of the person and he was almost certain of who it was.

The shadow didn't seem to even notice that Sasuke was in the hallway with it, because it was too busy crying and trying to find a way to cope with whatever it probably had to go through. Just then, as Sasuke got closer, the shadow heard his steps inching in and the it got into a fighting position and started to scream, it was laced with fear but also desperation.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke's eyes widened as the voice of the shadow finally revealed itself. It was Karin and he couldn't explain the feeling, but he was very happy that she was there. Sasuke decided it was no use in trying to scare her more than how she was so he decided to reveal himself as well.

"Karin, relax it's me Sasuke." Sasuke could see the shadow of Karin start to get calm as her shoulders started to relax and he could see her walking up to him slowly.

"Sasuke?" Karin was lost for words, her happiness really took her over. Not only was the man she is in love with is right there, but she also didn't have to go through all this alone, she thought she was going to be the only that had to face the punishment.

"Yes, Karin... Where's Suigetsu and Jugo?" Karin didn't speak for a couple of seconds, Sasuke was wondering what was the meaning of Karin's silence. Then after the time passed, Karin finally gave Sasuke his answer.

"Suigetsu and Jugo decided that they didn't want to come." Sasuke shook his head disappointingly. Sasuke knew the repercussions of failing to do what is told by the Kage all to well. Team Taka was like family to Sasuke, he didn't want anything to happen to any of his team mates.

"Tsk! Those idiots, because they didn't make it, the Kage will make sure to put bounties on their heads." Karin raised her shoulder up in indifference. Karin warned them, and if they didn't want to listen, Karin believed that they deserved everything that was coming to them.

"Nevermind them Sasuke, I warned them and they refused to listen, they deserve whatever extra punishment they get." Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic because his reaction probably would have been the same.

"Come on Karin, lets go." Sasuke started to walk off, but didn't get very far as he noticed that Karin wasn't following him. Sasuke turned back on a dime and went to go see what's wrong with Karin and why she was acting so strange.

"What's the matter Karin?" Sasuke could see that Karin's head was down, and she couldn't meet his gaze or speak at all. Her tongue was tied.

"Sasuke, I'm scared.." Karin's eyes widened a little bit as she couldn't believe what Sasuke did next. Sasuke's rough hand took a hold of Karin's soft and dainty hands. Sasuke was holding Karin's hand and now Karin was kind of glad it was so dark because then Sasuke couldn't see how red her face had gotten.

Sasuke chuckled softly, but not in a way that mocked Karin, but in a way that she felt all of her worries was away instantly. "Don't worry Karin, we will go through this together, I won't let anything happen to you." Karin felt her insides get warm as Sasuke told her these reassuring words.

"Thank you, Sasuke... I really appreciate that." She could see Sasuke's figure nod reassuringly and he waited until she was ready to walk. As Karin finally showed signs of being ready, Sasuke gently tugged her hand and they both started walking slowly at Karin's pace.

_'Wow, I wonder has come over Sasuke today, I thought when he was a bad boy he was sexier, but him being a gentleman really turns me on!'_ Karin blushed at her own thoughts as she noticed Sasuke looking back at her to make sure was okay.

"You alright back there?" Sasuke asked this with genuine concern.

"Yes, I am Sasuke thank you for asking." Karin wasn't sure because she couldn't really see too good, but she could have sworn that Sasuke actually flashed her a smile showing his teeth. Even though it was so dark, Sasuke's teeth shined like a white light cutting through the darkness of the hallway.

"But, I should really be asking you the same question though Sasuke, what's come over you all of a sudden today?" Sasuke felt something for the first time when she asked that question. Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach as she asked him this question. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting..." Karin said impatiently as she noticed that Sasuke had no intention to answer her question. Sasuke smiled inwardly to himself before he finally answered her.

"We'll talk about this after our little meeting with the Kage. This is honestly something I can really give you a straight answer for, so maybe you could help me figure it out." Karin's facial expression changed, she couldn't stay made at Sasuke, not even if the whole five nations of the Shinobi world paid her.

"Kay, Sasuke, I'm going to be all on your ass about it though so be prepared for it." Sasuke nodded his head in approval as they finally made it to the door. The door was wooden with a whole bunch of cracks in it. The five Kage really tried to make the place look as scary and intimidating as they could. It was almost like a prison.

Sasuke put his hand on the door knob but first he seeked Karin's approval. "Are you ready to go in Karin?"

Karin paused for a couple of seconds before she remembered Sasuke's words and she felt a new found confidence wash all over her. "Yes, lets get this over with."

Sasuke turned the doorknob and they walked into the office where all the Kage sat down in different levels of the room. Gaara sat at floor level. The Mizukage sat higher up. The Raikage sat in the middle and Tsuchikage was hovering a little higher than the Raikage. Both Sasuke and Karin started eying down every feature of the room before meeting the icy cold stares of the Kage.

Both Sasuke and Karin started making their way to the middle of the room as Sasuke was locking eyes with every one of the Kage. The Raikage was the first to speak. "Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki." Both Sasuke and Karin bowed their heads as he heard him call their name.

The Mizukage had her hand under her chin and looked very unamused as she counted the team and realized they was missing some teammates. "Where are the rest of your teammates?"

Karin didn't know what to say, so Sasuke stepped up and did what he had to do in order to protect his team mates. "Both Suigetsu and Jugo had some family problems to address, when I see them I will make sure they come to you." The Kage nodded showing that they understood before finally starting to make their judgments.

Gaara was the third one to speak as he called who they wanted to deal with first. "Karin Uzumaki, I need you to come up to the stand first." Karin looked up at Sasuke as she stared to get nervous. Sasuke gave her that same smile he gave her in the hallway and she smiled back at him as she felt the confidence surging through her, it was enough to make her know everything would be okay.

Karin walked up slowly to the stand and watched all four Kage with intensity as she started to prepare herself for whatever verdict they was planning on giving to her.

The Tsuchikage finally started to talk, he would be the one to give Karin her verdict. The Raikage wanted to give Sasuke his verdict. "Karin Uzumaki, you were the Medic-Nin for Team Taka... am I correct?"

"Yes I am, Lord Tsuchikage." Sasuke looked on as they both continued talking to each other.

"So that means that you were an accomplice to an murderer and a traitor!" When Karin heard them saying these things about Sasuke, she wanted to explode but she tried her best to keep it in and successfully did so. She however, refrained from speaking and let the Tsuchikage continue talking.

"So everyone, have you all reached a verdict for Karin Uzumaki?" Both Sasuke and Karin's heart started to beat faster as a very disturbing silence overtook the room. Then the Mizukage was the one to give the verdict.

"Yes, we have decided that Karin's punishment will be her not being able to enter into the Leaf Village for 3 years, and she is not to have contact with anybody lives here in the Leaf Village." Karin was surprised that her punishment was so lenient. But she was now more scared for Sasuke. They all had something against him and she didn't want that to cloud their judgment.

Karin left the stand and then Sasuke was up next. Sasuke walked up to the stand and he eyed down every Kage in the room with a challenging stare. The Raikage cracked his knuckles and looked at Sasuke with a sideways smile on his face. The Raikage was going to have fun with this.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. you treasonous rat! Just exactly how many people did you murder?" The Raikage was very emotional. When he first heard about what Sasuke did, the Raikage couldn't stand for it, he wanted to bring Sasuke into custody since day one.

Sasuke looked at him for a little while and didn't answer. "I killed a lot of Samurai and I killed Danzo. But I am genuinely sorry for what I have done to all them. I was on a hunt for the ultimate power and I had to cut a few people down to do it, but if I could go back in time, I wouldn't do it because I'm truly filled with regret."

The Raikage's eyes twitched at Sasuke's attempt at an apology. The Raikage was too stubborn to believe to be a genuine apology. "Can you bring them all back to life with just a sorry?!" The Raikage wanted an answer... an immediate answer.

"No it can't and I deserve whatever it is that you choose to do with me for my actions." The Raikage smiled deviously.

"Now that you mention it, I will be the one to choose the verdict for you, and the verdict I choose for you is death!" Sasuke put his head down as he accepted this punishment, he knew he deserved nothing less than this.

Karin's heart jumped and it felt like a lightning bolt jumpstarted her. Tears started flowing out of her eyes as she heard Sasuke's verdict and she refused to let it happen. "Noooo! If you want to kill Sasuke you're going to have to kill me too!" Sasuke gasped at Karin's words and he turned to look at her with wide eyes and even a slight blush on his face.

The Raikage turned to her. "And just who in the hell do you think you are? This guy killed innocent men. Give me one reason why he shouldn't be put in the dirt and sent to God, or in his case... the devil?" Karin looked at Sasuke and she decided now is a good time as any to confess.

"...It's because..." Karin gulped and held a sob in before finally just letting her heart speak for her. "It's because I love him!" Sasuke's eyes grew to an impossible size as he heard Karin's confession. Even the Kage was surprised. They had never heard something like this before.

"Please give him a chance to redeem himself, Lord Kages, please I don't care if I have to take his place in death, just let Sasuke live so he can have a chance at a better life." Sasuke felt warm inside at Karin's words and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. A smile formed at his lips.

The Raikage the other three Kage for better judgement and then he started to think it over a little bit before finally changing his verdict. "Okay, Uchiha. You have been banned from the Leaf Village for 5 years and you can't have contact with anybody in the Leaf Village. If we catch you, the verdict will change you better thank your lady friend over there... Now get the hell out of our office."

Sasuke left the stand and he walked towards Karin with a very warm smile on his face. Karin started blush at his smile and Sasuke took Karin's hand and led her out of the building. "Come on Karin let's go, I promised you some answers."

Both Sasuke and Karin was walking in the forest. Karin couldn't look at Sasuke because now she felt very awkward. Sasuke broke the silence. "Karin, did you really mean what you said in there?"

Karin gasped at Sasuke's question and then she bit her finger and started to blush. "Yes Sasuke, I do you love you with all my heart. Ever since that day when you rescued me in the Forest of Death." Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization and then he pulled Karin in for a warm hug.

Karin's eyes widened because she couldn't believe what was going on, but when she realized it was real, she hugged him tigher. "Karin, I think I love you too, I'm not sure yet. I never felt anything like this before. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you."

Karin's pupils widened and then she smiled with tears of joy because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Awhh Sasuke! Come here so I can give you what I wanted to give for all these years." Sasuke was confused until Karin showed him what she meant.

Karin stood on her tip toes and she kissed Sasuke on his lips, she was careful not to take it overboard, since she knew Sasuke didn't really have experience. She gauged his reaction and was very pleased with the way he smiled and face turned red.

"Hmm, so that's what a kiss feels like, I like it, it made my knees buckle."

Karin smiled at him in a very suggestive manner as Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder and they began walking into the distance.

"Trust me Sasuke, there's going to be PLENTY more where that came from baby."

This was chapter 3, tell me what ya'll think. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! Next Chapter, Naruto tells Hinata he loves Sakura.


	4. Naruto and Hinata

"Characters talking"

_'Character's thoughts and flashbacks as well'_

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

_**'Flashback in a Flashback.**_

Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter for all my followers. This chapter will be Naruto and Hinata finally talking and Naruto telling Hinata that he loves Sakura and he always will. Also, to let y'all know that Naruto and Sakura will be getting together in the 7th chapter I just hope y'all can be patient until then and keep reading my story until the end.

Chapter 4- Naruto and Hinata

Tsunade was pissed. She tried her best not to take her anger out on her surroundings but it was proving very hard to do so. She witnessed everything that happened between Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and to be honest she was never more disappointed in Sakura than she was now. She couldn't believe to herself that after everything that Naruto did for Sakura, that Sakura still didn't even at least notice him, or so she believed.

Kakashi was right behind Tsunade and he could feel the anger and power of Tsunade, this power he felt really showed him why she was the perfect candidate for the the Fifth Hokage. Kakashi walked up next to her and tried to calm her down. He knew very well what she was upset about, and to be honest he was a little upset about it too, but he believed before they can get down to that he couldn't allow Tsunade to destroy they artificial arms she was working on. So Kakashi decided to try to talk to her and let her everything will be alright.

"What's the matter Lord Hokage?" Kakashi could see a very visible vein instantly pop from the side of her forehead before she looked at him with dagger like eyes. It takes a lot to get Kakashi scared, however these eyes really did the trick. They had killer intent behind them which was like Naruto's Kyuubi, Zabuza's and Madara's eyes put together. Kakashi tried not to show and he remained calm before the Hokage finally spoke.

"I just can't believe what Sakura did out there! Even with Naruto right there, she still walked off with that Uchiha brat?!" Kakashi looked at her for a couple of seconds before looking outside to view the Konoha scenery. Then he looked back at Tsuande as she continued ranting about the situation.

"Ever since that day in the hospital, when Sakura ran right past Naruto after it was Naruto that saved her from Gaara, I saw that sad look in his eye when she ran right past him and started crying on the Uchiha, one similar to the one that he had today, but the look he had today was even worse than the look he gave that day!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table and Kakashi quickly moved the hands out of the way of her wrath with great reflexes.

They didn't even know that Sakura was outside listening to their every word. Her emerald eyes grew with every rant that Tsunade yelled out. Sakura remembered that day like it was just yesterday and she remembered how she shoved Naruto out of the way to get to Sasuke and a single tear flowed from her eyes as the memory flowed through her head. Instead of going inside, she decided to stay outside and just listen to what else Tsunade had to say.

"The boy is very much in love with Sakura, but for some reason Sakura can't see it. I can tell by the look on his outside, his love for her grew even stronger. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness just to see Sakura happy again, he felt enormous pain everyday because of it, he even came to me and told me that he's doing it because he wants to see her smile again and he would do anything to protect it! That's the top reason he made that stupid promise to her!"

Sakura gasped as she heard this. Tears started falling even heavier from her eyes. The fact that once again she's hearing these same exact words, but from a different source. She remembered back when Sai told her the exact same thing.

_Flashback_

_Sai walked into the tent where Sakura was and he insisted that he must speak with her. Sakura saw the look in Sai's eyes and she was a little worried now, she could tell it was something serious. _

"_Sakura I have to speak with you." Sakura's heart started to speed up a little bit, she didn't know why, but it was like her heart knew something that she didn't even know yet. She had a feeling what it was, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she hesitated a little bit before speaking. _

"_Yes, Sai what is it?" Sai walked up a little closer to her so that he was standing in a direct line from her. _

"_It's about Naruto..." Sakura's heart sped up some more and it seemed that her faint suspicions were right._

"_...what about Naruto, Sai?" Sai started to think about it, before jumping into it. _

"_Naruto just allowed two ninja, one named Karui to beat him up to protect Sasuke..." Sakura's eyes widened and her hand started to tremble. _

"_He did what!?" _

"_It was to protect Sasuke, she beat him up pretty bad and he didn't once even think to sell Sasuke out, and he also told me not to tell you because he didn't want to worry you..." Sakura gasped, and her eyes opened even wider as he positioned her hand over her heart. _

_She didn't say anything, she just thought in her mind about Naruto. 'Naruto..' she said in her mind with a saddened expression.. _

_He went to the Raikage to ask him to forgive Sasuke."_

"_Why would he do that?! Isn't Kakashi-Sensei with him?!" Sakura asked with a surprised tone in her voice, it was very noticeable. _

_Sai's eyes changed to a more slightly determined look before he continued speaking. "Kakashi has faith in Naruto, I think he just wanted to give him a chance even if it was may have been useless..." _

_Shizune overheard everything and she looked at the bandaged Naruto with sadness in her eyes. Then Sai continued speaking. _

"_I only came on your team recently when I replaced Sasuke, so I don't know what's really going and I don't understand people to well..." Then Sai started to rememeber when Naruto said he couldn't tell Sakura how much he loves her until he keeps his promise to her._

_Sakura also remembered when she asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back for her. _

"_But Sakura.. EVEN I CAN TELL HOW MUCH NARUTO REALLY LOVES YOU!" Sakura's eyes opened the widest at this statement and tears started to slowly flow down her eyes as she remembers every time Naruto told her that he would keep his promise to her. _

"_**I know how much you love Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, I know how much you're suffering.. I can feel it too...But I swear I'll bring him back to you its a promise of a lifetime!" **__More tears started to flow down her eyes as she remembered the time they was in the hospital and he was beaten up badly after his first fight with Sasuke._

"_**Sakura-Chan I...I swear I'll keep my promise, I won't go back on my word I swear I'll bring him back!"**__ She remembered that smile he gave to her and she knew it something wasn't right about it, and neither was the smile when he made the promise of a lifetime. _

_Sakura started to cry, she couldn't hold it in anymore, but regardless of that, Sai continued to speak. "Sakura, Naruto's been shouldering that promise for a long time, and yes Sasuke causes Naruto pain... but you Sakura causes him the most pain." _

_Sakura started to wipe the tears from her eyes slowly and she spoke. "I swear I won't cause Naruto pain anymore."_

_End Flashback. _

Sakura cried as she remembered every word of that memory, she remembered how Naruto walked off as her and Sasuke started to walk in the opposite direction. _'I'm still causing Naruto pain, I've caused him worse pain than before.. did he walk off because he thought that I love Sasuke? Did he do it for me? Is Lady Tsunade right? Does.. Naruto really love me this much?" _All of these thoughts bombarded Sakura's head at once and her heart leaped at the last question. The thought of Naruto loving her and devoting his time to her really made her happy. She decided she had to find Naruto, she let her heart lead the way with this situation, but she didn't know where to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, the boy in question was at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's, and as usual he ordered a Pork Miso Ramen, Large. But the unusual thing was, he didn't even touch it. He swirled his chopsticks in the noodles and broth and he didn't even break the chopsticks in half yet. Teuchi and Ayame noticed his behavior immediately and Teuchi motioned for Ayame to go talk to him, since Teuchi was busy making noodles.

"Hey Naruto-Kun. Are you okay?" Naruto shook his head a little bit before looking at Ayame and then he put on his infamous masking grin.

"Yeah, never better Ayame, why do you ask?" Ayame smiled a little bit before bending over and putting her hand on this bowl of ramen and dragging it over to her.

"Well first of all, you didn't even touch your ramen yet, which is very unusual for you.." Then Ayame giggled a bit. "And second of all, you didn't even notice that I just took your ramen."

Naruto looked down and noticed what she was saying is true and then he let out a small grunt. "Hey, give me back my ramen." Ayame giggled again and she gave him his ramen back and then she started talking again as Naruto finally broke his chopsticks and started eating his ramen.

"So Naruto-Kun, tell me what's really bothering you." Naruto swallowed the noodles in his mouth and looked up at Ayame before finally speaking.

"Well you see, you remember that girl I'm always with?"

"Oh you mean the pink-haired girl that you always been in love with?" Naruto spit the ramen back out his mouth and his jaw dropped.

"HEY!" Naruto looked over and he realized that he spit the ramen on someone.

"Sorry." The person got up and walked off and both Naruto and Ayame watched him until he disappeared into the distance.

"Anyway, how did you know?" Ayame smiled and gave Naruto a all knowing look.

"Naruto, I can tell by the way you always seem to look at her, and word of the promise that you made to her really made its way around the village you know, I can tell you really love her a lot." Naruto's eyes was widened and his jaw dropped before her finally got himself together.

"Yeah, well she's in love with someone else you know, and I would never give up on her, and it seems like she's happy again around him..." Ayame then cut him off.

"But, even though she's happy you wish it was with you right? You wish she would chose you and give you a chance right?" Naruto shook his head solemnly at the thought of her being with Sasuke instead of him. Ayame continued to speak as she noticed his look.

"Well Naruto, as a woman I can tell you that from the little times I've seen you both together here that she always seems to be very happy around you, but for some reason you never notice it Naruto-Kun, maybe it's because you're so stuck in the past and you think that her happiness is with Sasuke." Naruto gave her words some thought but after Sakura's performance that she displayed earlier on, he doubted it.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I doubt it, its been this way for over 5 years now. She always wanted Sasuke back and I've always been the third wheel and I acknowledged that, but her happiness comes first and that's what matters the most to me. " And with that Naruto put the money on the table and got up before finally saying bye to Ayame. Ayame gave him a sad look, because she knew that Sakura had at least some feelings for Naruto, but she knew Naruto would have to realize that himself.

Naruto started to make his way back to his apartment, when he heard a soft, familiar voice call his name. He turned around to see the purple haired Hyuuga walking up behind him.

"H-ii Naruto-Kun..." Naruto smiled a little bit at Naruto.

"What sup Hinata?" Hinata started to blush as Naruto stared into her eyes with his blue eyes.

"Nothing... I-I w-w-was just l-ooking for you..." Naruto tilted his head a little bit to the side in the fashion of a confused dog.

"Not to be rude, but what for Hinata?" Hinata started to twiddle her fingers and looked down to the ground for a little bit.

"W-well I-I just w-wanted to k-know if you may-be-e wanted to d-do something l-later, I-I h-have t-t-to t-talk to y-you about s-something." Naruto listened to her words and remembered her confession to him instantly, Naruto sighed inwardly because he knew had to address it and tell her that he loves Sakura and he always will.

"Uhmm sure Hinata, meet me back here at around 8 o' clock tonight." Hinata's eyes widened and Naruto noticed and he felt really bad that he knew that she was in for disappointment later, maybe even heartbreak.

"U-hm o-okay Naruto-Kun." Hinata just turned around and started to walk off with a blush on her face.

Naruto's head tilted again. "Man, she's weird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little after eight and Naruto finally came to where he told Hinata to meet him.

"Sorry I'm late Hinata." Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"I-it's o-okay Naruto-Kun, a-as l-long as y-y-you made it." Naruto smiled at her with a lopsided smile.

"So are you ready to go?" Hinata blushed and nodded in approval as they started walking off.

Naruto and Hinata started to walk in the way of the bench between all of the trees. The lights between the trees illuminated in between them. Naruto looked over at Hinata and he didn't know how to break it to her, he was thinking about how he could do it in a polite way.

Hinata looked back up at Naruto, and then Naruto finally broke the silence. "Hinata, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hinata gasped a little bit and blushed. "W-well N-Naruto-Kun.. r-remem-member t-that d-d-day that I-I c-confessed t-to y-you?"

Naruto stopped walking and so did Hinata. "Yeah, I do..."

"W-well I-I w-want t-to l-et y-you know that I-I l-love y-you N-Naruto-Kun a-and I-I finally w-want t-t-to k-know if you f-feel the s-same." Naruto sighed, and Hinata noticed it and she knew what might have came next.

"Well Hinata, no I don't.. you're a very nice girl and I really appreciate what you did for me, but I'm in love with someone else... I'm in love with Sakura-Chan and I always will be and I'll never give up on her no matter what." Hinata sighed and she noticed she didn't feel as hurt as she thought she would and her stutter stopped as well.

"Well Naruto-Kun, I always had a feeling that you love her with all your heart, I could tell." Naruto noticed she took it well and he smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I just couldn't lie to myself you know?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun, I fully understand, I wouldn't want you to lie to yourself and be with me out of pity, we can always be friends." Naruto smiled at Hinata and gave her a thumbs up.

Little did they know, Sakura was standing by a tree watching them, but she couldn't hear them. She watched as they hugged each other in a tight embrace and that was all she needed to see before tears formed in her eyes, and at that very moment was when she realized she didn't want to lose Naruto. At that very moment she felt something she never felt before, she realized she needed Naruto, and she walked away in the same fashion that Naruto walked away from her and Sasuke earlier.

As soon as she left, Naruto looked over because he sensed that somebody was there watching them, but he didn't know who it was. Naruto and Hinata broke the embrace.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then Naruto-Kun?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah, you can count on it Hinata!" Hinata giggled a little bit before walking off in the opposite direction.

Naruto however looked back over to the spot that Sakura had been at. He watched over there for a little while before turning around and putting his hands behind his head and began walking home.

Okay, thats the end of chapter 4, review and tell me what you think. In chapter 7, Naruto and Sakura will finally get together. In the next chapter, I want Kakashi to find himself a damn wife lol, it's about damn time Kakashi at least find him someone. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow.


End file.
